Skater Boy a Nalex Story
by aaadddrrriii
Summary: Alex singing to the girl who never saw Nate as the good boyfriend.


**Skater Boy By: Avril Levine**

**A Nalex One-Shot**

**Pairings legal no last names!!**

**I do not own characters or song! **

_He was a boi she was a girl can i make it any more obvious _

***Shows Nate hanging with his friends skate boarding.***

***Shows Miley with Lily and Oliver at the mall***

_he was a punk she did ballet what more can i say _

***Shows Nate rocking out with Shane and Jason***

***Miley gets a call* **

**(Miley Bold **Lily regular)

**Miley: Hey Lilz**

Lily: Hey Milez what's up?

**Miley: Hey Lilz can I call you back I am at ballet.**

Lily: Oh ohkay byeeeee ilyyyy 3

_he wanted her she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well but_

***At lunch Nate and Alex are eating with his brothers.***

**Alex: Hey Nate you and your brothers are going to practice tonight?**

**Nate: *Staring at Miley***

**Alex: Yooo hoooo Natieeee *waves hand in front of his face***

**Nate: ......**

**Alex: What are you staring at Nate?? *Looks over to were Nate is looking and sees **

**Miley.* Oh.**

**Shane: Ohhh Natie has a crush on Mileeeey!!**

**Jason: *Sees Alex is jealous* Hey Alex can I talk to you outside the cafe?**

**Alex: Uhhh sure Jas.**

***Outside with Alex and Jason***

**Jason: Soo...**

**Alex: Whats up Jason?**

**Jason: I noticed you were jealous when you saw Nate looking at MIley.**

**Alex: Nuh nuhhhhh!!**

**Jason: Yeah huhhh!!!**

**Alex: SO!!!**

**Jason: So you like Nate??**

**Alex: .....**

**Jason: Alex loves Nate!!**

**Alex: ......**

**Jason: Don't worry you guys are ment to be. =)**

**Alex: Then why doesn't he like me Jas?**

**Jason: Hes blinded by beauty don't worry time will tell.**

**Alex: Wow Jas you got deep x]**

**Jason: Haha whatever lil sis lets go back inside.**

**Alex: Lets go.**_  
all of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes _

***Lily and Miley rating guys***

**Lily: Ewww look at Nate.**

**Miley: What about him?**

**Lily: He is all wana be ganster with those baggy clothes. (no offense to anyone who wears baggy clothes)**

**Miley: He is kinda cute though.**

**Lily: Ahaha Miles your joking right?**

**Miley: Umm ya duhh of course Nate is soo not cute**_  
He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi he wasn't good enough for her_

***Nate going to Miley's locker***

**Nate: Hey Miley.**

**Lily: What do you want loser?**

**Nate: Umm uhh...**

**Miley & Lily: Bye loser ohhh tissss**

**Nate: *Hurt***

**Miley: *Thinks I feel real bad, he looks so hurt.* **_  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth _

***Lily and Miley talking***

**Lily: Miley you are the prettiest girl at Sea View.**

**Miley: I know right!**_  
5 years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone _

***Miley feeding Jake Jr.* **

**Miley: Come on baby sleep. Please stop crying.**

_she turns on tv guess who she sees sk8ter boi rockin up MTV \_

***Goes to the tv and turns it on***

**Miley: Hmm MTV.**

**MTV Person: Next up the biggest band, Connect Three with their new hit "Burnin' Up." *girls screaming***

***Sees Nate and his brothers singing Burnin Up***

**Miley: Is is is is that Nate?!? I have to call Lily!**

_she calls up her friends they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show _

***Miley on the phone with Lily***

**Miley: Hey lilz**

**Lily: Hi Milez! Whats up?**

**Miley: I turned on tv and guess who I saw?!**

**Lily: Who?**

**Miley: Nate and his brothers!!**

**Lily: Oh I know they are the biggest band out there now. Actually I got tickets to see his show want to go?**

**Miley: Uh sure I just have to find someone to baby sit Jake Jr.**

**Lily: KK I'll see you tonight then.**

**Miley: Okay bye.**

_she tags along stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned  
down_

***At the concert***

**Miley: OMG Lilz this is so tight!!**

**Lily: I know they're muisic is sooo rockin!! I can't believe you never gave Nate a chance!**

**Miley: I i....**_  
He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi he wasn't good enough for her now he's a  
super star slamin on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

**Miley: *Thinking I sould have gaven Nate a chance, he was such a great guy.***_  
Sorry girl but you missed out well tough luck that boi's mine now we are more than just _

_good friends this is how the story ends _

***Miley and Lily going backstage***

**Miley: Hi Nate do you remember me?**

**Nate: Miley??**

**Miley: Yes Nate I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow as in a date?**

***Alex walks in and kisses Nate. She heard Miley***

**Alex: Sorry Miley but you missed out. Nate and I are more than just friends. You didn't see the man that he could be. You didn't see him for who he was. You just want to date him because he's famous.**

**Miley: *Speechless because it's all true***

_too bad that u couldn't see, see the man that boi could be  
there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
He's just a boi and Im just a girl can I make it any more obvious we are in love haven't you heard_

**Alex: Nate is just a boy and I'm just a girl Miley but if you havn't heard, Nate and I are getting married we are in love.**_  
How we rock eachothers world_

* **On stage Connect Three singing with Alex***_  
I'm with the sk8ter boi I said see ya later boi I'll be back stage after the show_

***Connect Three get on stage***

**Nate: That's me baby.**

**Alex: Rock your heart out baby. I'll be backstage after the show.**

**Nate: *Gives Alex a quick peck and leaves***

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

***Alex singing the song Nate and her wrote about Miley.***

**THE END**

**Hey partyyy peoples!! Its aaadddrrriii!!! Please leave comments!!! I am currently in Mexico so I will be able to make lots of stories!!! Again don't be afraid to leave comments telling me what you liked and didn't. If any of you guys want to make a storie together PM me!!! Thanks for readin!! Go Nalex/Nelena!!!**


End file.
